PLL - Twin duel
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spencer Hastings stand on top of an old castle ruin in Scotland, face to face with her evil twin Alexandra Drake.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet ****Faberrittana99-03**

* * *

**PLL - Twin duel**

**Spencer Hastings stand on top of an old castle ruin in Scotland, face to face with her evil twin Alexandra Drake.**

**Both of them wear a black tight leather jumpsuit.**

**They look almost exactly the same. Spencer wear a white scarf and Alexandra wear a neon-green scarf. This is the only way to tell them apart.**

"Give up, less awesome sister." says Alexandra with an evil smile.

"I'll do nothing of the sort." says Spencer.

Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields and Toby Cavanaugh are also there.

"Toby, how did you know that who was thought to be Spencer was actually Alexandra?" says Hanna.

"When I had sex with her I could feel that it wasn't Spencer." says Toby.

"Alright. I understand. They look the same, but only Spencer has Spencer's pussy." says Hanna.

"You'll die. I'm most pleased that your friends and your man is here to watch your final moment of life." says Alexandra.

"You are not going to kill me." says Spencer.

"Oh, really? I'm much stronger than you are." says Alexandra.

"That can't be correct." says Spencer in anger.

Spencer draw her sword.

So does Alexandra.

Both of them swing their swords and the sound of steel against steel is heard loud and clear as the swords hit each other.

"I shall cut you in half, Spencer." says Alexandra, now revealing who she is by no longer speaking in Spencer's voice.

"You're free to try, but you're going to fail." says Spencer.

"No!" says Alexandra in anger as she thrust towards Spencer's heart.

"High anger decrease your focus, evil sister of mine." says Spencer as she easy and with skill manage to block the attack.

"Such a load of crap." says Alexandra.

"I don't agree." says Spencer as she swing her sword and cut off some of Alexandra's hair.

"Give up, while ye still can." says Alexandra.

"No. I'm not afraid of you." says Spencer.

"You should be. Your confidence shall be your doom." says Alexandra.

"I could tell you the same." says Spencer.

Alexandra swing her sword, but Spencer block the attack easy.

"There's no sign of your skill as a swordswoman. I heard you were strong with the blade, but apparently that wasn't true." says Spencer.

"Don't make me angry!" says Alexandra.

"You can't make me cry for mom." says Spencer.

"And you can't make me cry either." says Alexandra.

"Perhaps not, but I can at least try, you know." says Spencer as she swing her sword.

Alexandra manage to block the attack.

"Oh, interesting." says Spencer.

Spencer kick Alexandra hard in the pussy.

Alexandra goes down on her knees, screaming in pain.

"I'll not kill you. When it comes down to it, you are my sister, my own flesh and blood so I give you the opportunity to give up and show that you regret your crimes." says Spencer in a serious mature tone, holding her sword towards Alexandra's throat.

"I refuse to surrender to the less powerful one of us." says Alexandra.

"You're not in the position to be badass right now." says Spencer.

"Please, kill me!" says Alexandra, who'd rather die than become a good person.

"No mercy-killing here." says Spencer. "Drop your sword."

Alexandra drop her sword.

Alexandra's sword fall to the stone floor.

"You're going to live, suffer like I did when you took my place, pretending to be me." says Spencer.

"Kill me, Spencer!" says Alexandra.

"I'm doing nothing of sort. You will go to a prison in the united states where you are gonna sit for the rest of your stupid life. As I said, you are my sister so once a year I will visit, just to see you suffer." says Spencer.

"I prefer death over prison." says Alexandra.

Spencer use her sword to destroy Alexandra's scarf.

"Toby..." says Spencer.

"Of course." says Toby as he put handcuffs on Alexandra and place her under arrest. "Miss Drake, you're hereby under arrest for multiple crimes. I don't see you becoming free again in many years, if ever."

"Hands off me, you bloody loser!" scream Alexandra in anger.

"You seemed to enjoy me quite a bit 4 months ago." says Toby, teasing Alexandra a little.

"It's called acting. I had to pretend so you'd think I was Spencer." says Alexandra.

"Really? Anyway, you can look forward to at least 40 years in prison." says Toby.

"More than that, I hope." says Spencer.

"No fucking shithole of a prison can hold me!" says Alexandra in anger.

"Shut up!" says Spencer.

Toby put a ball-gag into Alexandra's mouth to keep her from talking.

4 days later in Rosewood, Alexandra is sentenced to 72 years in prison, with no chance of probation.

"Ye fuckers shall die!" scream Alexandra in anger as guards put her in her cell in the Pennsylvania State Women's Prison. "I will break out and kill every fucking one of you, in particular my disgusting sister!"

"Keep silent, bitch!" says Selena Capulet, the head of security at Pennsylvania State Women's Prison.

"You're the dumb bitch!" says Alexandra.

2 weeks later, Alexandra kill herself.

When security is about to take her body they find a note left behind to Spencer.

It reads "Spencer, I sure hope you will enjoy all the glory you have, because you so do not deserve it. You recieved all you wanted on a fucking damn silver plate, while I who was supposed to be the rich one was thrown into the crap with not even a penny. Be glad that I am dead, sister. Take advantage of a life without me. Shit and hate from Alex D."

"Wow! She's more of a Hastings than I'd usually would admit." says Spencer when she get to read Alexandra's note.

Spencer keeps the note.

Almost a week later, a very small and simple funeral is held for Alexandra.

The only people wo attend the funeral are Spencer, Toby and Spencer's parents, since Mary Drake is dead and Charlotte and Jason are away at unknown locations and can't be contacted.

"On this day we place Alexandra Jane Drake to rest. She was evil, but we hope her soul will show enough remorse to allow her entry into Heaven. May the Great God have mercy upon her." says a priest named John Blue.

"She was a little too much similar to me. I wish her to finally find peace and joy in whatever afterlife she'll end up in." says Spencer.

"Noble of you to wish her goodness, despite making your life a Hell on the Earth." says Peter Hastings.

"Alexandra was my sister and I wanna be the better woman and wish her to find peace, even if she was so evil." says Spencer.

"I'm proud of you, Spencer." says Veronica Hastings.

"Thanks, mother." says Spencer.

"You did the right things. Aria and Toby told me how you disarmed Alexandra and gave her a chance to regret her crimes and all. That was very good of you and truly showed that you're much better than she ever was." says Veronica.

"I couldn't kill her, no matter how evil she was and how dark her heart was for most of her life." says Spencer.

"Like your mother said, you did everything the right way, Spencer." says Peter.

"Nice that you think so, father." says Spencer.

Spencer place Alexandra's sword on the top of Alexandra's coffin.

"May the soul of Miss Drake find serenity. Amen." says John Blue.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
